If I Could
by FoomPuddles
Summary: Kairi finds a Washed up Sora on the beach After a Storm, What could he be hiding? Sokai Warning: there is a Au Sora and Riku
1. Sora

If I could

Kairi's Pov

* * *

As the sun set over the horizon, painting the sky with vibrant reds and oranges, I look out to the ocean. The beautiful picture in the sky reflected on the water's surface. This alluring scene only brought up more feelings that had been hiding ever since I met him. He made me yearn for the unknown; I wanted so badly to go with him that day, to see the world with him. But I have ties here on land, my friends and family and the responsibilities that all come with it. Sadly I am no longer a child, and I cannot afford to go off on a whim, leaving everything I've come to know behind.

My heart wants to leave this place, leave it all behind. And for what promise a better life? All of my friends live here, there are so many timeless memories and experiences that I could never leave behind. So even if I wanted to leave I could not. Call me a coward if you will, if it's out of self pity or, its I'm just afraid I might get hurt. I'll never know for sure, but one thing is certain I will always be part of his world.

2 years ago

A young girl of 16 was taking a walk along the beach, but something seemed off, just a day earlier a large tropical storm had hit the coastline. Its effect reached far inland and wreaked havoc on the surrounding homes. Broken branches and trees were scattered every which way across the beach. The drift wood seemed out of place amongst the large and cumbersome rubble from the storm. It looked like the sea had spit up its depths onto the land, and then some. Before the storm a neighborhood stood where now flattened piles of wood and pipes now lay, among that wreckage once was the girls family home, everything was gone. Multiple stories about the after effects of the storm plagued the news. Stories about missing people, lost members of other families, and how it had affected the people were frequent reminders of the destruction.

Kairi was one of these victims; although her family remained unharmed she could not say that about her future. The storm had taken not only her home but it had blown away the period of peace that she had once enjoyed.

It only seemed like a few hours ago she had been spending the day with her family down town, next thing she hears a police officer franticly telling her father to take them to the nearest shelter. It was only when she reached it did Kairi learn that a big storm was going to hit the coast line. One day after and the news still had not yet set in, not until recently reality set in for her. The devastation…the destruction…the panic, all caused by a storm, to her it was the makings of a nightmare.

As she walked along the now devastated coastline, Kairi noticed the small frame of a boy jammed under two fallen trees.

Kairi's Pov

I gasped _`could he be one of the missing people the news was talking about? `_ My heart is racing as I rushed to help him. _There's no way I'm just going to walk away this time!_ I tell myself. `_This time I can do something…at least I hope I can` _

This was going to be hard, but I was running out of time so I could not hesitate. With that thought adrenalin rushed through me and through sheer will power I managed to push both trees of the boy, but what I saw was far from human. The so called "boy" had a fish tail. I had heard stories about these kinds of creatures in books, I hardly, no I did NOT believe them. If my memory serves me right this creature was called a merperson.

"What the…" I manage to stutter out "they aren't supposed to exist…this can't be real!?" I begin to back up, but my foot gets caught and the back of my head bumps painfully into a nearby tree. I can't stop staring at him, to put it bluntly, he is downright gorgeous. My heart speeds up in my chest and I feel my cheeks begin to heat up "but…but" It seems I can't from words "He can't be real, he just can't! Am I seeing things…"

I kneel down to get a closer look at his fish tail, it looks so shiny, this boy looks like he came from another world, and I just can't comprehend that. Suddenly the boy comes to, this surprises me and I trip and my back hits another tree. "Ow…when did a tree get there?" I can hear a faint chuckling and I look over in the boy's direction. I'm met with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. His were as deep as the ocean, but they seemed to house certain sadness, like he has seen more that anyone his age should.

"Humans sure are interesting" he remarks to himself, this snaps me back to reality, and I realize I had been staring.

"Um…hello there" I start, `_that's the best thing I can think to say` okay okay, calm down, there's nothing to be nervous about. Just give him your name._ "My names Kairi, what's yours?" I try again attempting to get the mystery guy to talk.

"I prefer not to give my name to strangers" he replies coldly, looking away not meeting my gaze. I take a step towards him and he shoots me a death glare as to say 'come any closer and I'll kill you' I take another step as to challenge him, he tries to escape back into the ocean. He shakily tries to get up but his arms give out on him and he falls to the ground with a painful grunt. At this point I noticed that he seemed to have a hard time breathing.

"Hey…are you okay?" I slowly approached him, the boy tries to move away again but this time he can't. He is breathing harder now, and his face looks pale.

"To..much..air.." I heard him whisper, he struggles to stay counches "…lost to much..e-energy" the boy goes limp. I panicked, turning him over to check for any injuries I discover a large gash across his chest, although it looks like it almost had healed, the gash looked painful all the same. _'What happened to him…' _I think to myself, I'd better find shelter for him and fast. I Look around me, and spot a small cave that the storm had uncovered, its covered in moss and seaweed, so it almost blends into the scenery, '_good enough' _I try and pick him up but I can't, so I half drag him to the small opening. On one of the sides there was a small pond of water about thigh deep, I gently submerged him in the small pond what I saw next amazed me.

The water began glowing and the color in his face came back, it seemed like it was healing him. Realizing that I couldn't help him anymore than I already had, I left the cave. Covering the entrance with a stone and other debris, so that no one finds him.

As I left the beach the only thing I could think about was him, was he going to be okay? I had been gone long enough and my family was probably worried about me, so without another thought I Ran back to the temporary shelter that I call home for now.

**Ikrau here, Happy Holidays everyone!**

**This is my first attempt at a Sokai Fanfic so don't expect much, I have the rest of the story written in one of my notebooks so let me know if you guys want to read more. And please R&R it really helps :D Till next time.**


	2. After the Storm

**Hikaru here, sorry about the Lack of updates, I lost my dear plot bunny ,but I found him again and rewrote this chapter. It's amazing what fan art can do for your inspiration. Anyways. Sorry for the delay, but enjoy ^_^ **

**Note: **"talking"

'_Thinking'_

After the Storm

As the sun peaked over the horizon the signal that the day had begun stirred the wild life of the beach to life. The cry of the seagulls out for a morning snack echoed across the stretch of beach. The water crashing on the shore brought with it fresh sea shells from the depths of the ocean. With the return of the sun the town seemed to come alive. People could be spotted wandering about the ruined streets. Eyeing the ruble as a reminder of the previous day's events, bringing melancholy thoughts to mind. Nearby the boy from the previous night had regained consciousness and was beginning to wake up.

Sora groggily opened his eyes, the morning sun blinding him temporarily due to the change in light. A dull ache alerted him to the fact that he had been caught in a storm, and by the looks of it been wounded. Sora could barley move his arms, much less the rest of his body, and to add on to the list was his sore head.

"Great" he remarked, "now where am I?" He gingerly touched his aching head, wincing at the small shock of pain that ran down his neck.

He glanced down at his tail, discovering the many scratches and scrapes on the once smooth surface. "Ah.." staring down at his wounded tail fin, " that's going to take some time to heal" He groaned 'And to add on the things' he thought '_I'm in no shape to cast magic right now, so guess I'll have to wait things out, Just my luck.'_

"Hey watch out!", Selfie blurted out, shocking Kairi out of her stupor just in time to avoid a run- in with a pole. "Geeze, Kairi. Where are you this morning, first you run into people now almost run into a pole, what's wrong? This isn't like you at all."

"What? Oh sorry" I responded, " every things fine I swear" she assured her childhood friend Selfie. "What? Hey don't give me that look, I am fine."

"Did Riku do something to you?" she added accusingly "If he did I'm going to kill that boy." Selfie steamed.

"Hey Selfie, don't blow things out of proportions, Riku has done nothing, he's one of the best boyfriends I've had in a while, so don't worry so much" I said , trying to soothe her best friend's worries.

"Okay so if it isn't that then what's eating you?" Selfie inquired.

"Like I said before Selfie, I'm fine."

"Okay, so if it isn't anything bad, then it has to be something good, right?" Selfie asked curiously. "Oh come on, just tell me." She paused"I promise I won't tell a single soul about it."

"That's what I'm worried about" I muttered. "You know the typhoon that hit the island yester day?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't notice it" Selfie said "Did you find something?"

"In a matter of speaking yes, but what would you say if this 'thing' was a person?"I asked hesitantly, shifting back and forth on both feet.

Selfie's eyes lit up"A person?" she gasped, "but it thought the coast guard evacuated all of the people around the beach."

"I guess not," I answered, "But when I found him, he was badly hurt."

Kairi's friend was speechless. "Is he okay!" Selfie interjected, "Why didn't you take him to the hospital if you say he was hurt badly!" She blurted out.

"Selfie calm down, please three people are staring" Sure enough the people in the crowd had turned their heads to stare at the two girls.

I cleared my throat," To answer your previous question, I couldn't take him to the hospital because it was too far away, and he didn't seem to need much medical attention anyways."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"This guy was pretty special.

"Kairi is this all for real?" Selfie Asked.

"Yes Selfie, I'm being serious."

"Really Kairi?"

Suddenly a Ring tone broke the silence, "Kairi, I think that's you"

"Oh yeah you're right," Kairi pulled out her phone, "It's Riku, what does he want?"

"Riku told me he had plans for later today." Selfie said

"Really? He never told me anything, do you know where?" I asked.

"Not really, no. I thought he would have told you." Selfie seemed surprised.

"Well he did hint about going to an Italian place this afternoon" I mention " Luigi's Bistro I think the place is called" I added.

"Hey, What time is it Selfie?

"About 5:15" Selfie replied

"I have to meet Riku by his place at 5:30, I can't make him wait on me. Talk to you Later Selfie"

"Yeah, later" she said "Oh and don't forget to tell me the whole story next time about this 'mystery boy'" Selfie added.

"Sure thing" I shouted as I make my way out of the shelter to meet Riku At his place.

Back in the cave

The cool Mist of the night settled near the floor of the cave shrouding anything within its level with a light haze. The pool's figure shifted into a sitting position, and an audible sigh could be heard.

"Cure" Sora murmured. A soft green light illuminated the small cavern focusing in on his injured fin. All of the visible scratches and burses disappeared, but it did the opposite to Sora.

He looked drained, his head drooping lightly panting to regain lost breath. "I can't do that too much, I have to be careful or ill end up staying here longer." he muttered '_I'm drained enough already' _

A small splashing sound signaled Sora steeling back into the shallow part of the pool. Letting out another sigh he submerged himself fully, closing his eyes welcoming sleep to regain lost energy.

After a night out with Riku I was fairly tried, but I still had to check on the mystery boy in the cave whom I had rescued two nights earlier.

I could not get his image out of her mind. He gave off a lonely aura that was only matched by his eyes, they were steely like the eyes of a person who has seen action and lived to tell the tale. He truly was an interesting individual; this made me want to know him even more.

Making a mental note to tell Riku later I set out for the shelter set up for the victims of the typhoon for the victims to live in temporarily.

The next morning there was dew still on the local plants when I made my way to the beach. Passing various shops, the exchanging of hellos with the shop owners only half distracted me. The whole morning I was thinking about him. And besides, I wanted questions answered that only he had answers for.

The salty smell that wafted past my nose let me know that I was near the beach. The seagulls perched on the small fence lining the stone path to the beach scattered as I ran by making a b—line to the small cave that I had hidden him in two days earlier. The sand was still damp from high tide earlier this morning; leaving foot prints behind me as I ran over to the boy's make shift shelter.

I Shifted the Various rocks and debris that blocked the entrance just enough so that I could slip in. What greeted her was something otherworldly.

When I entered, the boy was holding a key about as tall as he was. Running all the way up and down the shaft of the key was intricate designs and intercrossing ribbons of thin medal. Sitting on the top of the Key was what looked to be a crown and by far looked like the sharpest part.

He didn't seem to notice my presence until I stepped into the cave; he flinched, and in an instant the magnificent weapon I was staring at before was gone. Only to be replaced by a piercing blue stare that immobilized me for an instant. But his smooth voice broke me out of my stupor.

"Who are you?" he asked wary of my presence. The atmosphere suddenly became thick and calculating.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Did you forget already?" he gave me a puzzled look. "Do you remember the night of the storm at all? I ask again.

"It is fuzzy but yeah I remember, so I will ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Kairi, and I was the one that rescued you the night of the storm. Did you get knocked around that badly in the typhoon?"

"Oh yes, you were the human who rescued me, You have my gratitude for your kindness."

"It was nothing, really" '_Is this guy for real?'_

"Which brings me to one question, for what purpose did you come here?" He inquired he seemed interested in my answer. Could he have not seen me a threat?

"Well I have some questions that only you can answer" I manage to force out. I never knew anyone so old fashioned before.

"Fine, but do not expect all of them to have answers" He still had his guard up.

"Okay fair enough" I nod. "So what is your Name?"

"It's Sora" he answered curtly.

"What? No last name?" I ask, curious now, sitting down near the small pool to get comfortable.

"I am not obliged to answer that" Sora glances away suddenly interested in the ground.

"Jerk" I mutter to myself, adjusting slightly.

Sora raised an eye brow "what was that?" he sounded slightly amused.

"Nothing" I mutter, "Okay, How did you manage to get caught in that awful storm in the first place?"

"Well to put a long story short, it was a classic case of a fish getting caught in a net" Sora looked troubled, something wasn't right.

Suspicious now, I ask " If you got caught in a fishing net, then why were you hurt so badly when I found you, you remember that much right?"

"Yes, I do." He paused "But even if I told you, you would not believe me." He seemed more hesitant t o answer my question this time.

"Try me" I answer, anxious to hear his answer.

" I was caught by a Swarm of heartless and a rebel group after the kings throne, while I could handle the heartless easily, the rebels caught me by surprised and I sustained these injuries" gesturing to himself, "the only probably answer as to why I ended up in that storm is because I probably drifted into it unknowingly"

"Wow…That's quite a story" I paused. "If you have a fin does that mean you come from Atlantis, the legendary sunken city?"

"Atlantis exists, but the reason it sank was because of the humans, they tampered with the natural power of its land, eventually leading the city and its citizens to the bottom of the sea." He added

"Where is Atlantis anyways" I ask.

"The only people who know where the city are the citizen's of Atlantis" he answered "and it is not information that can be given to someone I have just met."

"So If I am to believe that the lost city of Atlantis exists, that means that you have to be..-"

"Yes I am a proud citizen of Atlantis, and act as a bodyguard for the royal family " he gave me a weird look. "Anything else?"

"What are heartless?" I ask, not expecting a complicated answer.

"The heartless are creatures that materialize out of the darkness of people's hearts. They Lack a heart so they seek out other people's hearts to fulfill their insatiable hunger. They prey on both the week and strong of heart, but there is an exception. "He paused to collect his thoughts. "The heartless are mindless and unorganized when they are not serving a master. Only if that master has enough darkness in their heart, can he control the seemingly endless stream of heartless that come with it. But, there is a flip side to it, the Heartless prey upon the darkness in their master's heart and grow off it, eventually consuming it whole." He finished

"Okay..but from what you told me the heartless are unorganized, so how could they have enough sense t attack you?" I reflected. "That could only mean that someone the 'master' was controlling them."

"Yes you may be correct, I have considered that very same thought, but the real issue was not the heartless, but the master of the heartless." Sora contemplated. "Just who is after her.." he mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Nothing of your concern" Sora answered evading my question.

"So what do you have that makes you a target?" I inquire.

"My place in the royal palace" he answered simply. "I act as a bodyguard for one of the king's daughters, so naturally that makes me a very irritating obstacle," he paused. "My absence can only cause more trouble where trouble is not needed"

"Wait, you serve the king!" I gasped,"You can't be for real" I was beginning to think that what Sora had told me earlier was all an elaborate lie. "I am beginning to doubt my own sanity, how do I know you are real?" I shout pacing back and forth

"If you want my input," Sora added, "you're the only insane one here, based on how you are acting. But that's just me"

"Well you know what?— "I begin, but I am interrupted by a figure passing through the cave door. Sora sinks farther down in the pool to hide himself.

"Kairi?" the voice asks, the figure walks out of the shadows.

"Riku?"

**R&R please, it helps. Thanks for reading.**

**-Hikaru**


End file.
